1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to a stacked electrical card connector having a pair of grounding plates securely attached thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the computer industry develops, higher quality signal transmission is desired. Thus, many electrical card connectors have grounding plates attached thereto for preventing electromagnetic disturbances, as disclosed in Taiwan patent application Nos. 85216014, 85214724 and 84112508.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical card connector 100 is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) 102 by a transition device 104. The electrical card connector 100 includes a pair of headers 106, four rows of contacts 108 extending through the headers 106, and three grounding plates 110 attached to surfaces of the headers 106. The transition device 104 includes a transition connector 112 and a transition circuit board 114 connected with the transition connector 112. The four rows of the contacts 108 and the three grounding plates 110 are mounted to the transition circuit board 114.
However, to promote miniaturization, a distance H1 between the electrical card connector 100 and the PCB 102 must be reduced.